This invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric fan that can be stabily mounted in a wide variety of locations.
Portable electric fans are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by inducing air movement. Included above the wide variety of portable electric fans are so called floor and table fans used in various residential, commercial and industrial applications. Floor fans typically are supported on a floor surface of an enclosure while table fans typically are supported on planar surfaces provided, for example by tables, desks, or the like. Also known are portable fans having clamping mechanisms that facilitate mounting in locations where a convenient planar mounting surface is not available. Although each of the above portable fan types is useful for limited specific applications, prior portable electric fans have not been functional in many of the diverse conditions for which air movement is desired.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable electric fan that can be used conveniently to provide air flow in a large number of varied situations.